HTTYD oneshots
by Kyrian Mikaelson
Summary: A small collection of oneshots that will not be connected to each other unless I suddenly think of something that could tie into another chapter. Some of them will be crossovers but not all of them and I will be accepting requests if there's anything in particular that you guys want me to write. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm going to be doing a bunch of one shots that probably won't at all be connected to each other and I will most likely have a few crossovers in these, this first chapter being one of them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of The Guardians or Rapunzel from Tangled who gets a little mention near the end.**

**Little brother**

Hiccup Haddock brushed his fingers along a particularly stubborn leaf, gently coaxing the bright green to fade into a reddish brown. The currently 18 year old – though really, he was over 1000 and could change his appearance to match whatever age he liked – was in southern England where autumn was just starting to take hold. The Autumn spirit hummed and turned to his best friend who was relaxing in the early morning sun.

"What do you think, bud? A little more orange?" The Night Fury looked up and stretched before walking over and nudging his friend's side. "What? We just got here and you wanna go already?" Toothless gave Hiccup a look that clearly meant 'duh', before a winter chill distracted them both. Sure enough, when they turned to look, they were greeted by the sight of Jack Frost flying towards them.

"Jack!" Hiccup said with a grin. "A little…" His smile became a worried frown when he saw the look on the younger Season's face. "Jackie? What's wrong?"

"I – I just…" Hiccup pulled the eternally 15 year old into a hug as the white haired boy started silently crying. Snow slowly drifted from the sudden clouds above them as Toothless cooed at and nudged Jack's side in an attempt at comfort as Hiccup held him. "Tell me what happened."

Jack told him about a harmless prank he had played on the Easter Bunny that included a fine layer of frost designs some chocolate and pink feathers and glitter and how Bunnymund had completely flipped out when he walked in, calling the young spirit a useless, troublesome, good for nothing –

"Hey," Hiccup said, pulling away slightly and taking hold of Jack's hands, looking him straight in the eye with a serious look, keeping a tight lid on the rage he felt at what the bunny had done. "Don't listen to that old bag of eggs. The Easter Kangaroo's opinions are not worth anything. He's not family. He's not a friend. He's not _you. Your_ opinion is the only one that matters when it comes to who you are. But I need you to listen to me when I say this. You are _not_ useless. You are _not_ troublesome or good for nothing or anything _else_ he called you. You are Jack Frost and you are my family, my little brother, the Bringer of Winter snows and fun. Who's opinion should you really be taking to heart?" His baby brother muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Jack looked up and met his eyes, a little more confident.

"Yours."

"Nice to know, but my opinion comes second to someone else's."

"Mine." Hiccup nodded, satisfied.

"Exactly." Jack smirked a little, the familiar spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Kangaroo. I think I might use that. The Easter Kangaroo."

A few hours later, Hiccup made sure that Jack was preoccupied spreading winter to the very few places that still needed it so that he could do a little work of his own. It didn't take long to find one of the Pooka's rabbit holes and Hiccup took it as an invitation. He and Toothless – who also hadn't liked what Bunny had done – glided easily through the tunnels and landed in a Warren. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless' back and onto the green grass. Both of them looked around.

"You know what this place needs, Toothless?" Toothless purred, knowing exactly what his rider and best friend meant to do. "A little colour."

When Hiccup finally finished about 3 hours later, they stood back and admired his work. Sure, Rapunzel might be annoyed at first, that he had essentially turned an area of eternal spring very autumn colours, but she cared for Jack as much as he did and would definitely be OK once he explained the situation. The two nodded, satisfied, before leaving just as Bunny arrived through another tunnel. He almost had a heart attack when he saw the oranges, yellows, reds and browns spread across his warren, but when Bunny went to complain to Rapunzel about some spirit – he would have suspected Jack if it weren't for the triple H left behind in the usual green grass – had turned his Warren multicolored, all he got was her reply of him deserving it for what he did.

**Bunny overreacted and got a little less than he deserved. Hiccup considers all the Season Spirits as younger siblings, but he's closest to Jack, who hasn't told his older adoptive brother about the Easter Blizzard of '68 because, duh, he doesn't want Bunny dead. And also Hiccup came up with Easter Kangaroo because I liked the idea and clearly that time in the film was The first time Bunny had heard of it, because did you see the look on his face? And it may be a bit oc of Jack to cry, but he's 15 and with one of only three people in the entire world he feels safe with. **

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review, I like knowing what my readers think. **

**\- Kyrian Mikaelson **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. So first of all, thank you to all the people who faved and followed this story. This chapter is a request from Jokermask18, I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own How To Train Your Dragon. Apart from the 3 movies I've got that make my parents ask how old I am.**

Valka stepped gracefully over the protruding roots as she walked through the forest looking for the herbs Gothi had asked her to find. She had just been adding some rosemary to the small woven basket she carried when she heard a groan near by. Valka turned left towards the sound. It sounded again.

_'What kind of animal is that?'_

Her curiosity drove her through the trees and closer to the sound so that she could see into the clearing and her eyes went wide.

It was a dragon.

A big dragon with orange and white scales and four wings wrapped in a net. Valka came closer, studying the dragon – a Stormcutter, she thought – thinking that he may be one of the ones the other Vikings had left there during the raid the night before last. She held out a cautious hand as she went to remove the netting.

"It's OK," she said in a quiet calming voice as he shifted. "I won't hurt you. I'm not like the others." She took hold of the netting in one hand and started cutting through with her dagger, the edge of the netting being underneath the dragon. The Stormcutter stood unsteadily, looking at the netting that had been thrown to the side before looking at Valka, pupils wide. She saw gratefulness in his eyes before he nudged her in thanks before flying off. Valka watched him go before shaking her head and getting rid of the net that had caught him.

A few days later, Valka was walking through the forest again, this time by the river, when she came across the same dragon. The Stormcutter looked at her before nudging some fish towards her. He tilted his head confused as she started gathering some sticks from slightly further away and put them all in a little pile except for one that she speared a fish on before lighting the fire. Valka noticed his confused look.

"I need to cook it first," she said. "Otherwise I could get sick." She spent a few hours as the river, watching the dragon and knowing for sure, that everything she believed in was true.

She and Cloudjumper – as she had taken to calling the dragon – met at the river everyday for the next week. She was just about to meet him again when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Val!" Only one lesson really called her Val and the thought of him made her blush as she turned to face the red head coming her way.

"Stoick! What can I do for you?" He flushed slightly, reaching up to scratch at the stubble barely growing on his chin.

"I… I just thought…" he glared at Gobber who was standing off to the side as he started laughing. "I made dinner!" he blurted out. "I thought you and I – _just us_ –" he glared at Gobber pointedly as he was about to invite himself. Valka held in a laugh, still blushing. "I thought we could eat? Together? You and me?"

The yes slipped out of her mouth before she even realized it. As Stoick took her hand and lead her on an unknown path through the forest, she promised herself that she would bring Cloudjumper some extra fish and some of that grass he seemed to like when she went tomorrow.

Stoick lead her through the forest until they came to an opening that looked out over a beautiful cove. He pointed down to a lake where she could see the food spread out already and she laughed.

"How did you… when… you didn't even know I would come!"

"I would come for you, so I assumed you would for me." They both blushed, before Valka looked up at him with a smile.

"Next time, I'm cooking." She saw the rope he had obviously left there for them to climb down the side and used it, landing on the grass a few seconds later, then waited for Stoick to follow. They spent the next few hours talking and laughing, just generally having a good time in between eating the meal of berries, meats and bread he had prepared.

"You didn't have to do this," she said as the sun started to go down, looking up to meet green eyes.

"I wanted to."

When Valka went back to the river the next day, she was met by the confused and slightly worried gaze of Cloudjumper. She assumed the look was because of the lack of visit the day before.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come yesterday, it was… a very busy day for me. But I'm here now, and I brought your favorite!" She brushed her hand against one of his wings as she put the basket of fish down and went to pull out a handful of dragon nip, but didn't get a chance before she was suddenly lifted into the air with a scream. She clung to Cloudjumper's leg. "Put me down! CLOUDJ-AAAHHH!" She was cut off as the dragon suddenly sent her flying off his leg before catching her on his back.

Valka went silent as she looked around. She loved her island from the ground, really, she did, but this? She could truly see everything from up here. Her parents house, Stoick's house, the forge, the hall, even Mildew's house as far from the village as the Chief could get away with. She could see the sea and sky surrounding the island, even a tiny dot in the distance that might be another island. Valka relaxed her hold on the dragon and took it all in with a smile on her face, but as much as she enjoyed the view, she knew she would have to land soon. She patted the back of his head.

"We need to go down, Cloudjumper." He let out a concerned rumble. "I promise I won't worry you like that again. I'll visit everyday, even if only for a few minutes."

This became the new routine. She would do her chores around the house and village, have lunch with Stoick, who had decided that he would be doing all the cooking from now on, then fly for an hour or two with Cloudjumper in the evenings before heading home. This continued until a few weeks later when a voice stopped her in her tracks as she was about to climb onto Cloudjumper's back.

"Val?!"

Valka spun around to see Stoick standing there in shock and horror, hand instinctively going to draw his axe.

"Stoick! I – it's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it?" Stoick said sharply. "Because to _me,_ it looks like you're getting friendly with a dragon!"

"OK, so it's exactly what it looks like…" she said, nervously brushing a hand against one of Cloudjumper's wings, before stepping forward. "But don't you see?! He's not attacking us! He's just standing there watching! You know I've always believed that dragons are not killers by nature. This is proof! Cloudjumper hasn't attacked either of us once and he's had plenty of time!"

"You even _named_ it?!" it's not a pet, Val, if is a dangerous, vicious –"

"Then why aren't I dead?" Valka said, standing her ground. "If he's dangerous and vicious, if he's a murderous beast, then why hasn't he made a move to harm me, you, or _anyone_ in the village?!"He scowled, knowing that on that point, she was right. But everything she was saying, everything she _always_ said about dragons, went against everything they had been taught their entire lives.

"It's biding it's time."

"You don't believe that."

"It's the only explanation."

"Or you could listen to the one I'm giving you!" Valka shouted, frustrated, Cloudjumper shifting behind her. "They're not dangerous! I've known Cloudjumper for over a month and the only thing I've seen him harm is a few fish for dinner! He's not going to hurt anyone, he's not biding his time, he's just living!" Stoick glared, only not having drawn his axe yet because Valka was in between him and the dragon. When she saw that he remained unconvinced, she said something that surprised even her. But she wouldn't take it back.

"Join me."

"What?" Stoick asked, no longer angry, but astounded, hand dropping from his axe.

"Join me," she pushed. "When I'm here with Cloudjumper come with me. I can show you that he's not dangerous!"

"Val –" She kept talking, getting excited.

"I can show you what he does, how he is, how _dragons_ truly are!"

"Val –"

"I could show you the world from the back of a dragon –"

"Val!"

"What?" Stoick stared at her for a minute.

'_You can't seriously be considering this.'_

_'But she looks so sure.'_

_'She always looks sure about dragons, even when they're tearing apart our village.'_

_'Good point.'_

"Yes." _'What?! No, no, no, I meant to say no!'_

But the grin on her face after the shock wore off kept him from changing his answer.

"Stoick, for Thor's sake, put the axe down," Valka said, trying to properly introduce him to Cloudjumper. The dragon tilted his head as Stoick shook his.

"I'm not getting rid of my axe until the dragon gets rid of its teeth, claws and fire." She shook her head.

"First of all, Cloudjumper is a _he_, not an _it_. You need to learn to respect and trust him, he's not going to harm anyone. Second, all of those things are _part_ of him, he _can't_ get rid of them."

"Then _I'm_ not getting rid of –" The argument was cut short when Cloudjumper swiftly knocked the axe out of his hand and across the river with a swing from one of his powerful wings. Both humans stared at the dragon in shock.

Stoick and Valka sat by the side of the river, him still keeping an eye on the dragon as he fished. Evidently, he was not keeping that close of an eye on him, because all of a sudden, Stoick had a load of fish dumped on him. Valka gaped, astonished, before she started giggling. One look at Stoick's face as he climbed out of the pile turned her giggles into full out laughter. The sound made a smile tug on the corner of his lips as he turned his attention away from the innocent looking Stormcutter to the Viking girl across from him.

"You think this is _funny,_ do you?" he said, waving a hand over himself. "I'm going to smell like fish for a week!" This made her laugh even louder. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Come 'ere," he said, holding his arms out.

"Oh, no, I –" Stoick didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence before chasing after her.

"Just give him the fish."

"I am _not_ putting my hand near that things mouth."

"Stoick."

"No."

"It's a fish, he needs to eat."

"I've seen him eat plenty without it being handed to him."

"Just one fish."

"No." Valka rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and grabbed his arm, yanking him forwards so that his hand – and the fish it held – was directly in front of Cloudjumpers mouth. The dragon took the fish before Stoick could say a word.

"See? Your hand is still there."

"I will find out what you're planning," Stoick swore solemnly, staring at the dragon, who was staring back. "I will stop you."

Valka, who had snuck up behind him, started laughing. She settled down next to him and started the fire to cook the fish she had just caught.

"He's not planning anything."

Stoick looked up, waiting, shoulders tense, as the dragon flew off with Valka on his back. She had offered to let him join them in flight, but if Vikings were meant for the sky, Odin would have given them wings. He sat there in silence until she came back an hour later, with a smile on her face, assuring him that Cloudjumper was not going to take her away for good, so he should stop worrying. The three of them ate a peaceful dinner before the humans left the forest and went their separate ways.

Stoick watched the flames, not quite sure how to start the conversation.

"What is it, son?" his father asked, knowing the look on his face. Stoick jolted out of his thoughts.

"I was just wondering. What if we've got this dragon war wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if they're not evil, just misunderstood?" His father scowled and took hold of his shoulder, taking him towards the door and opening it.

"Do you see out there, Stoick? Rebuilding everything, restocking everything, every week. This is what dragons do. They destroy our houses, our buildings, they take our livelihood and occasionally, our _people._ Dragons are nothing but death and destruction, nothing but beasts, do you understand?" Stoick nodded silently, but thinking of what Valka had shown him with her dragon and knowing that that can't be all there is to it.

Stoick watched as Valka climbed up onto Cloudjumpers back and they flew off together before leaning back against a tree to wait for her return, sharpening his axe. He had just moved on to slaughtering innocent trees by the time the dragon had come along. Stoick froze, axe still raised as the blue Thunderdrum stared at him. Seconds later, a roar knocked him off his feet and into the river. By the time he came up, spluttering, the dragon had already taken to the sky. Stoick climbed out of the river, grabbed his axe and followed from the ground.

20 minutes later, the Thunderdrum had disappeared from sight, presumably having landed in the clearing up ahead. He heard a roar and ducked, assuming that he had been spotted, only for a boar to go flying over his head. He looked through the trees to see a whole pack of them facing off against the dragon who was growling at them. Looking past the dragon, Stoick saw why. In a cave just behind him was a purple Thunderdrum with an injured wing.

"You're protecting your friend…" he whispered. More boars showed up, snorting and growling angrily. One of them charged and before Stoick knew what he was doing, he had already run out of his cover and buried his axe in its side. He turned to face the dragon who was watching him with caution. How could he –

"_You need to show him respect and trust," Valka's voice rang out. _

Lowering his axe and swapping it to his left hand, he held his right out towards the Thunderdrum and turned to face the boars. Part of him couldn't believe that he was now trusting a dragon not to separate his arm from the rest of him, but what was done was done and it was up to the dragon now, whether to trust him or not. He felt warm scales brush against his palm and smirked, spinning his axe.

"Now. Who wants boar meat for dinner?" The Thunderdrum – _'Thornado,'_ he thought, _'that's_ _a good name,'_ – roared in agreement as they faced the boars together.

Valka was slightly worried when they landed and she couldn't see Stoick. She shrugged it off, figuring that he was probably just gathering some firewood. When 15 minutes passed without a sign, she started to panic.

"What if something happened to him? What if –" she wasn't left panicking for long, because a bright blue Thunderdrum landed next to the river carrying her missing Viking. Valka gaped in shock as Stoick jumped off of the dragon's back.

"Val! You're back!"

"You. .. But… what?!" Stoick followed her gaze to the Thunderdrum who now seemed to be having a conversation with Cloudjumper.

"Oh, him? This is Thornado. His friend is stuck in a cave. I don't suppose you know how to mend an injured dragon's wing, do you?"

Years later, 5 year old Hiccup Haddock giggled as he hid in the bush, waiting for his mother to find him. A tiny growl alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone and he gasped. Looking in all directions to make sure Valka couldn't see him, he snuck out of the bush and over to the next one. Two pairs of green eyes met and the little dragon growled at him.

"Are you OK?" Green eyes looked at him incredulously as the dragon struggled to get himself out of the bush. "Are you stuck?" The dragon huffed at him. "I can help you out." Little Hiccup took out the tiny knife his dad had given him for his fifth birthday last week – despite his mother's protests – and the dragon growled again. "It's OK. I'm going to help you. Look." He took a bit of the bush and cut it off, away from the dragon, who tilted his head curiously. Hiccup kept cutting the bush away from the dragon, eventually freeing the dragon enough for him to crawl out. The young boy took a good look. The dragon was only slightly bigger than him with blackish blue scales and long black wings. But the tail ended with only one fin, the other side having a bit of skin left over, but no actual fin. When Valka found them a few minutes later, she was welcomed by the sight of Hiccup laughing as the tiny Night Fury licked him senseless.

**That turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. The dragon war is still going on until Hiccup stops it because that was the only reason the village actually started to respect him. His relationships with the village are the same growing up as they were before the first movie, except he has a better relationship with his father and Valka to support him since Cloudjumper didn't carry her away. Stoick helps Valka try to stop the Vikings from killing dragons, whilst still defending their home. Astrid still finds Hiccup and Toothless in the cove and they go on their flight and find the nest. Hiccup still wins training and because Stoick agrees with his son, there was nothing to stop Hiccup from showing them the truth. He then puts his foot in his mouth and says something is on their island controlling the dragons. The village demands they go and defeat the nest, so Stoick has to lead them and the teens follow and then obviously you've all seen the movie, so I don't have to tell you what follows that. **

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review, I love hearing what you guys think :)**

**\- Kyrian Mikaelson **


End file.
